


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is a storm only event, go home
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	untitled

Hawks' eyes shot wide open and he jolted, sitting up and letting the covers fall from his chest as he stared aimlessly at the sheets beneath him. His grip on the blankets tightened as tears started to run down his face.

  
He'd failed.

The casualties had entered the double digits.

There was blood on _his_ hands. People had died because of _him_. He was a failure, a lousy excuse for a hero that had to apologize to every single family. Every time he apologized it felt less and less like something sincere and more like something that forced itself out like black bile. Every single parent, every fiance, every _child_ screamed that it was _his fault_ and he _knew_ , they didn't need to tell him, _you don't need to tell me, please, I ran out of feathers, I wasn't fast enough, I was a coward, I was a fucking FAILURE and they're all gone because of me, please-_

A hand carded through his feathers and he flinched, putting his head in his hands and just shaking his head.

I'm sorry.

I'm _sorry_.

 _Please_.

He was so _close_ , if he just had one more feather, if he was faster, if he had thought ahead of time, if he wasn't such a sorry excuse for a hero - for a _person_ \--

"Keigo."

Hawks' eyes shot over to the source of the sound of his name, and instead of meeting the eyes of one of the members of the commission, he saw Dabi.  
_Dabi_ , the one person who he'd wanted to make the name Keigo take a new meaning. Dabi, the person he'd confessed to and the person he fucking _adored_ , had recognized his failures. He had to. He wouldn't call him that if he hadn't misbehaved, nobody ever did, why would Dabi be different?  
  
All Hawks could do was let out a wail of apology. His head fell on Dabi's chest and he dug the pads of his fingers into his back in a tight hug. " _PLEASE_ , I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry, I can't deal with you too, just let me back in, I can save them, _I can save them,_ put me back in, I can't--I---I _can't_ \--" 

" _Keigo."_

Hawks froze up at the repetition and waited for something, only for more tears to run down his face at the uncharacteristically gentle coo of " _It's okay"_ in his ear. The phrase kept getting repeated and all the blond could do was continue to sob with Dabi holding onto him like the mother he never had.


End file.
